1. Technical Field
Exemplary aspects of the present invention generally relate to an image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a facsimile machine, a printer, or a multi-functional system including a combination thereof, and more particularly to, a moving device assembly that moves a detector toward and away from an opposing member such as an intermediate transfer belt employed in the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, known image forming apparatuses, such as a copier, a facsimile machine, a printer, and a multi-functional system including a combination thereof form test image patterns on a surface of an intermediate transfer member such as an intermediate transfer belt for detection of the density and the position of a toner image. Such image patterns are detected by a detector.
In order to enhance accuracy of the detector, the detector needs to be disposed near the surface of the intermediate transfer member on which the image patterns are formed. However, if the detector is disposed close to the intermediate transfer member, the surface of the intermediate transfer member may contact and damage a detection surface of the detector upon replacement of the intermediate transfer member.
In view of the above, there is known an image forming apparatus in which the detector is separated from the intermediate transfer member as necessary. Furthermore, in order to facilitate separation of the detector from the intermediate transfer member, the known image forming apparatus includes a moving device that moves the detector in conjunction with movement of a cover provided to the image forming apparatus.
Although advantageous, if the detection surface of the detector is exposed while the detector is separated from the intermediate transfer member and other components, the detection surface of the detector may easily come into contact with technicians replacing the intermediate transfer member and/or contaminated by foreign substances. Contamination of and damage to the detection surface of the detector degrade detection accuracy of the detector.